


Lip Gloss

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [3]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Colin Bradley Lip Balm</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkshop_disco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=junkshop_disco).



> Prompt: Colin Bradley Lip Balm

_Bradley's concentrated gaze, puckered lips and mischievous blues mere centimeters from his lips make Colin cross-eyed and breathe unevenly. "Bradley," Colin warns apologetically before closing the distance, glossed lips-to-oh'd lips._


End file.
